


I'm Sorry

by oh_yeah_yeah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_yeah_yeah/pseuds/oh_yeah_yeah
Summary: He can't do this.He won't...but he has to.





	I'm Sorry

Dear God.

No. He should be happy. That man out there, that man is his future husband. Keith said yes because he loves him.

..right?

Okay, he was overreacting.

He can't be serious. He loves this man.

He has to love this man.

He won't be able to look his mother in the eyes of he doesn't.

The problem with being part of a royal family was getting to him. This seriously can't be happening.

But it is.

Thomas is a great guy, he really is. There's nothing wrong with him. Sure he's energetic, but based on what he's feeling for his best friend, he likes the energetic type.

Over the past few weeks, Lance, one of the royal head dressers (and Keith's secret best friend) had been helping him get ready for his wedding.

Lance helped Keith with everything. Hair, facial, self care.

They've been getting closer, and Keith can't help it. When you're around a guy for 8 hours of the day, what're you supposed to do?

But this is weird. This is..

Different.

He's loved Thomas. He always has.

But Lance?

There's just- something about Lance. He's fun, playful, loving, and never fails to make Keith laugh.

They have slumber parties sometimes where all night they talk about boys and do bat shit crazy things; like that one time where they snuck out of the castle to go to a 24 hour bar on Kareoke night. That was one of the most memorable nights.

Or the one time where Lance helped Keith sneak into the kitchen and bake muffins at 3 am when every one was asleep. That night they locked the door and got flour everywhere. Lance had some on his nose at the time, and it was literally the cutest thing. You could get Keith a thousand puppies on Christmas but it would never compare to Lance in a fit of giggles with frosting and flour globbed on his face.

The earliest one (which quite honestly takes the cake) was when they snuck into the knights quarters where all of the royal guard were drinking beer, and chilled there for a good three hours. Once everyone was asleep, Shiro and Matt helped the two boys draw mustaches in sharpies on everyone's faces.

Times like those make Keith's feelings for Thomas really change for a second.

A few days before the wedding, the maids came in to ask Keith about his vows, but the only thing that they got out of him was that he wanted an additional spot for best man.

They asked him who he could possibly put in that position, and his answer was only two words (or one name per se):

Lance McClain.

They obliged after some convincing.

But back to the problem at hand (Keith really needs to learn not to daydream about Lance too often- he was about to get married to someone else for Christ's sake) Keith can't figure out how to love Thomas. He loved him before, maybe he can do it again.

If he just concentrates... really hard..

Ugh.  
  
Nothing.

All he can think of is Lance covered in flour in a fit of illegally adorable giggles.

His fluffy chocolate brown hair. And tanned skin. And tiny, nearly invisible freckles that you have to be really close to see, but luckily- and unfortunately- Keith has had that pleasure.

This is wrong.

Bad.

You're not supposed to feel this way about someone who isn't your bride or groom before your own wedding.

It's immoral.

He has to fix this.

They holler for Keith, and the organ starts playing.

Prince Keith walks out from the archway, his white gown trailing behind him. His neice is ahead of him, tossing out flower petals to compliment the floor. His mother hooks her arm with his mere seconds after he emerges, intending to give Keith way, just like his dad would've done if he were here.

Keith looks up at the altar.

Thomas looks dashing in his black suit. It looks quite nice on him.

Keith glances over to his groomsmen. Shiro and Matt look rather handsome. They're in red. Hunk looks nice in red. He even had the courtousy to change his headband color. Keith was ariving at the altar, and his eyes shifted over to see-

Lance.

In all his beauty.

Keith almost stopped dead in his tracks. Lance was in a red suit that made him look like a king. He committed, just like he told Keith he would. He dyed the ends of his hair red. Dear lord. He had one ear pierced (they did that together one night, went out around 9 and went to the jewelry store 10 minutes after it closed. Once the owners realized it was the prince they let him in.)

Keith didn't want to be caught staring, so he turned away quickly, facing Thomas at this point. He put up his best smile. Thomas gave him an honest to God blinding smile in return. It made Keith's stomach churn with guilt.

The priest looked at both the boys and gave them an affirming nod. He began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join..."

Keith tuned out the old man. It was a talent that you had to specially learn after basically being parented by Shiro your whole life. Literally, Allura and Adam are the only two souls who're able to keep that man in check. Matt just encourages it.

Keith looks up slightly.

He notices that Thomas was fondly gazing at him. Keith tries his best to return that fond gaze, but it makes his heart hurl at the thought.

How could you lie to a soul as sweet as Thomas?

Quietly, he hears his fiance whisper to him, "Keith, are you ok?"

Keith's voice comes out extremely raspy and out of breath. "Yeah, good, just nervous." Thomas gives a breathy laugh. (Not as cute as Lance's, if he's being honest.) (Shut up, Keith.) "I feel you, sweets. But this is it. This is what we've been waiting for since forever ago."

Keith swallows the huge lump in his throat. He's beginning to regret this decision to marry him. Thomas looks at Keith through his fluffy hair; he reaches out and grasps his hand, eliciting a tiny surprise gasp from Keith. He looks up at Thomas.

"Honestly, the day I met you, I wanted to get down on one knee and marry you. Really."

Moments like this make Keith go mad, make him want to kill himself- what Thomas described is the way he felt with Lance the moment they had their first slumber party.

The priest's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Now, young men, please exchange your vows."

Keith turns around, and Shiro passes him the paper quietly. He feels his best friend's breath on his back as Shiro whispers, "You can do this Keith."

That's exactly the problem Shiro. He can't.

"I'll go first." Thomas announces. He touches Keith's chin gently, and the ravenette's insides turn sick. His heart gave little pitiful pangs as Thomas speaks softly, and with such admiration and delight. With so much... love. And it was wrong for Keith to do this. To keep this kind man on a leash his whole life, Keith knowing he'll never really be able to fully love him as long as Lance McClain existed.

In the middle of the vow, Keith's voice comes out. It is broken, a quiet plea. "Tom."

His fiance doesn't hear him- he keeps going. Keith repeats himself, a little louder this time.

"Tom."

Thomas looks into Keith's watery eyes, and concern sprouts on his face. "Keith? Are you alright?"

Everyone's eyes are on the two at the altar, especially Keith.

The young man feels Shiro touch his shoulder gently again. "Keith. It's okay to be emotional on your wedding day, but you really should let him finish-"

"No!" Keith shouts, turning around. He is in tears at this point. It kills him to say this. To do this, to be as inhumane as to tell this poor man he can't be with him.

"Tom, I-"

"Do you want to go first?"

Thomas looks at him with such concern and gentle kindness, it only blurrs Keith's vision, making him cry harder. No sound was coming out though. Keith has always been a silent crier.

Keith drops the letter and takes Thomas's hands.

"Thomas Jorgan," he starts, on the brink of tears all over again.

"I am so sorry. For everything that's happened. I haven't been the best fiance. And right now, this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done."

Keith takes one look at his hand, at his- no, Tom's engagement ring.

He slides it off.


End file.
